


You Never Let it Sweat You

by Knightqueen



Series: Taxes, Death and Trouble [2]
Category: The Blacklist, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Crossover, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Mystery, Rating: PG13, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old acquaintances reconnoiter over drinks and compare who's had the worse time of it in their respective circle. Companion piece to "Moving Down the Line".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Let it Sweat You

**Disclaimer:** The Good Wife is property of CBS; The Blacklist is property of NBC Television.

* * *

Kalinda was on her second shot when Meera finally showed up. At first glance, she looked no worse for ware, but further investigation revealed that was not quite the case.

Her attire, typically free of wrinkles, was rumpled. Her scarf hung loose around her neck was slowly sliding from her shoulder from the motion of her body. Her coat slid from her shoulders to reveal a SpongeBob Squarepants t-shirt. "Did I wake you?" Kalinda asked, curious. Meera's tongue ran across the top of her teeth when she puckered her lips. "Not really," She said.

"You had company, then," Kalinda insisted.

"No."

"You were… sleeping with someone?"

Meera shrugged her shoulders. "That's a possibility," Meera answered.

Kalinda leaned back in her stool as she poured another round for herself. "And they say I'm vague," She sat the bottle on the counter and offered her cup to Meera. Meera raised her hand in silent objection, eyes wandering over to bartender. "What can I get you, Malik?"

"Water for now, thank you, Frank," Meera said. Frank nodded and moved toward the far end of the bar.

"So, what did you need to tell me that couldn't wait until this afternoon?"

"For starters, I won't be in town this afternoon, something's come up," Kalinda explained.

"Alicia?"

"No, we aren't speaking terms," Kalinda sighed.

"What?" Meera leaned against the counter, curious. "What happened?"

"To make a long story short, she found out I slept with her husband," Kalinda regard Meera in a side glance. "Things went as well as you'd expect them." If Meera thought less of her, she gave no indication of it. The CIA agent tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry, I know you were close."

Kalinda shook her head. "Don't be, it happened a while ago." She paused. "That lumbering shadow you don't call company doesn't want to give me the time of day."

"Ressler or Cooper?" Meera threw out the first name that came to mind.

"Tall, blonde and confused" Kalinda said.

"Ah, that would be Ressler."

"That would be the one," Kalinda grumbled. "I tried to see you yesterday at work, but- well, you know what happened."

"Yes," Meera sat up straighter. Frank sat the bottle in front of her and nodded calmly in her direction before moving on to the other end of the bar. Meera raised the cup to her lips and indulged in the sensation of water running down her throat. "He thinks I've been avoiding him."

"Well, he's not wrong about that," Kalinda snorted. "I've seen you dodge bullets slower than you've been avoiding him."

"We're under investigation and he's been far too chummy with Reddington and Keen for my liking, which does us no good in the "innocent" department."

"Yet, you'll still sleep with him," Kalinda nudged her sister's shoulder. "Way to send him mixed signals."

"A little torture never killed anyone," Meera remarked dryly. "And I know my sex life with Agent Ressler isn't what you want to talk about, is it?"

"It really isn't," Kalinda's nose wrinkled in response. "I just wanted you know that Reddington is looking for the source of the leak that let his associates inside the black site."

"Good," Meera took another drink from her cup. "Maybe now I'll get somewhere."

"What will he find?"

"That I leaked the blueprints," Meera replied. "Cooper isn't giving me any answers, so maybe Reddington will."

"Or, he'll kill you," Kalinda substituted.

"He can certainly try," Meera finished her cup of water and stood up from the stool. Kalinda reached over without so much as thinking, her fingers gripped Meera's. Her sister looked down at her, one eyebrow raised in mild amusement. "I know it doesn't bear repeating, but be careful, Meera," She said. "There is more than just you on the line."

"I'm aware, Kalinda," Meera s pulled her hand from underneath Kalinda's and draped her jacket over her arm. "But thank you, I'll certainly be mindful." It wasn't much of a promise, but Kalinda conceded with her response. She watched Meera leave the bar no faster than she had entered. Kalinda raised her cup to her lips and pressed the palm of her hand against her face to preserve the lingering warmth of Meera's hand.

That girl bit off more than she could chew, sometimes.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
